To soon but perfect and a little bit longer
by thealovesalife
Summary: Dean has a 18 month old baby boy, a pregnant emotional boyfriend and lucky him he can look forward to make up sex. Part two of the to soon but perfect verse


"Eric, nononono, Come on buddy, just noo. Please work with me here." Dean pleaded.

"That won't help. Just rub his tummy when you change his diapers. " Castiel called from their bedroom.

Dean groaned and began to rub his thumb over Eric's tummy.

"I always forget that." Dean called through the rooms and smiled as Eric stopped wiggling on the changing table. He started changing Eric's diaper when he heard footsteps and soon felt two arms around him.

"I know." Castiel muttered behind him and a soft kiss was placed right behind his ear. Dean threw the dirty diaper away and put his baby boy into the new one. "But you should know it, it's almost 18 months since the first time you changed him. " Castiel reminded him and pressed his forehead between Dean's shoulder blades, his 5 months big belly rubbing against Dean's back.

"You alright?" Dean asked him softly, while he put Eric in his pants.

"'m fine, just really sore." He told him, before Castiel took a step backwards and rubbed his belly with both hands.

"And hungry. I need some Marshmallows. Like right now. Dean, do we have still some on the top of the fringe?"

"No, you ate them like two hours ago." Dean said and sat Eric on his hip while he turned around and faced his boyfriend. Castiel glowed so brightly as if a star was sitting right under his skin, his eyes just as bright but sleepy and his belly stretched the fabric of Dean's old AC/DC shirt that Castiel loved to wear.

Castiel pouted and placed a soft kiss on Eric's forehead before he walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"But I need it." Castiel announced from the kitchen where he was going through all the cupboards.

"But we don't have any." Dean followed him while he held his child close to his body. "Do I need to go again and buy you some?" Dean asked and rubbed his neck.

"Jup, give me Eric." Castiel grinned and Dean placed their son in Castiel's arms and with a deep sigh he grasped his wallet and headed for the door.

"And we need some salad and strawberries and some crackers. Thank you, darling." Castiel called after him and bounced his child carefully on his hip. "Yeah sure thing, honey." Dean replied and walked out. Castiel smiled and sat Eric into the little baby-seat on the counter before he started making a pudding.  
"You know what is really tasty? Pudding with marshmallows and crackers and some chili on top." Alone at the thought of these things, water filled his mouth and he couldn't even describe how hungry he was right now.

When the pudding was hot and creamy, Cas put it into a big bowl and set it aside. "Okay little guy, do you want to hear a story?" he asked his little boy and smiled as Eric groped at his hands. "Pa pa." Eric blabbered and smiled. " Okay, okay. Do you know how I met your Dada?

It was 3 years back. We met in a little café, the one where we go every Wednesday. It was really hilarious how we started talking to each other. I was the shy one, so Dean took the first step and bought me a new tea one day after we saw each other probably every single day for 2 weeks. I just sat there, typing some stuff into my laptop where Dada just sat next to me on the bench right by the windows and just put a new cup of really delicious green tea next to the empty one and smiled at me. I was so far gone by this point I kissed him right there.

Because he was the most beautiful and just loving person I ever met and he knew my favorite tea, so it was just something I had to do in the moment. After that we started dating and nine month later I was pregnant with my little boy angel, which was you." He played fondly with Eric's small fingers and laughed then. "I was in love with your dad since the day he bought me this tea."

"And I since the day he came stumbling into the café with his bed hair and these wild blue eyes." Dean said as he walked into the kitchen with a paper bag full of products.

"You are back." Castiel smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the mouth.

"Did you get everything?"

"Yeah I got everything. I bought 2 packs of marshmallows so you don't need to starve for 2 days. " Dean laughed and put the bag on the counter. Castiel started looking through the things and smiled as he fished his crackers and marshmallows between all the other things out.

He ripped the marshmallow bag open and poured some of them into the warm pudding. "can you get me the chili powder?" he asked with his back turned to Dean who opened the drawer and placed the powder next to Castiel's hand and pressed a soft kiss to the bare shoulder.

"Thank you." He muttered and Dean nodded against his skin before he walked to Eric and scooped him into his arms.

"Hey, miss your dada?" Dean asked him and tickled the boy softly.

"Dada, pudding!"

"Nah, you don't get this stuff, you'll just get a big sugar rush and then you are jumping around and throw tantrums. So no, thank you." Dean told his child and laughed as the boy pouted.

While his child and boyfriend played with each other, Castiel finished his pudding and gave it the final touch with some crackers on top.

Before anyone could say anything, a spoon full of Pudding-mix was in his mouth and Castiel moaned loudly.

"This is the best thing ever." He told his two viewers.

"I can't even imagine me eating this stuff." Dean commented and grinned when Castiel scowled and stomped out of the kitchen into the living room. But not before he took some more marshmallows, crackers and the pudding bowl into his arms.

"Your papa is really emotional right now. Don't get him all emotional, please." He whispered to his child before he put Eric on his feet and walked hand in hand to Cas into the other room.

"Babe?" Dean asked softly and let Eric first into the room.

There sat Castiel, wrapped in many blankets and many pillows with the bowl on his stomach and the crackers on his chest. "Don't say anything, Dean. I saw you in worse condition." Cas reminded him and put the bowl onto the ground and sat up straight.

"Look who walks like a big boy, aren't you a big boy?" He put the crackers away and slid carefully onto the floor on his knees before he held his arms up and coaxed his baby into his arms. Eric laughed and buried his face in the crock of Castiel's neck while Dean walked to the two of them and collected the bowl and crackers from the floor to put them on the table.

"Big boy." Eric screamed and drove away from Cas and started storming through the room. "Yes you are." Dean told him before he helped Cas sit on the couch again before he sat next to him.

"Later make up sex?" Dean asked behind his hand and laughed as the pregnant man blushed. "We didn't even argue that much for this kind of sex." Cas leaned against his boyfriend and sighed before turning his head slightly and nuzzled into Deans hair.

"But sex.." Dean whined and stroked a hand over Castiel's back.

"No buts, and Eric is awake."

"Me, I'm Eric." The young boy screamed and ran to his parents who laughed softly. Dean picked him up and placed him in his lap. "Yes, that's right, you are Eric, soon to be big brother and awesome son of a really awesome dad and a super cute and emotional papa." Eric grinned at Dean who placed a kiss on his head after his little speech. Castiel smiled too and put an arm around his son before he took the pudding bowl with his other hand and placed it on his stomach, starting to eat again.

"Disgusting." Dean mumbled and popped a cracker into his mouth.

"It's not." Castiel defended his food and ground his teeth together before taking another spoon full of pudding into his mouth.

"It is."

"It's not."

"It…" Suddenly lips where pressed against his and a hot tongue licked over his lower lip. He tasted sweetness, so much sugar and some more sugar as he licked his lips when Cas leaned back.

"See, it doesn't taste bad."

"Yes, it does."

"No. God damn it. Go away or I will punch you." Castiel growled and lifted his bowl in a threatening gesture.

"No you won't. You love me too much."

"In this moment not so much."

"Geez, Cas. Don't get your panties in a twist!"  
"You mean your panties?"

"Cas, you will regret it later." Dean told him and smiled wider, before he lifted Eric on his shoulders and stood up. With a wink and a "Love you." He walked out of the room.

"Get out." A really pissed Cas growled after him.

Fuck Yeah, I get makeup-sex tonight, Dean thought and left into Eric's room.


End file.
